


Our Animated Counterparts

by RumbelleFrench (DoctorCucumber)



Series: An Improper Education [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/RumbelleFrench
Summary: Belle discovers the video rental store and goes a little overboard.





	

It had taken a few tries to explain the concept of movies to Belle. They were so foreign to the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin didn't blame her for not getting it immediately. She had been doing a lot of research on this new land, and Rumplestiltskin tried to field all of her questions as best he could. But some things were just hard to explain in words; that's why he currently had a pantry full of toaster waffles and marshmallows. It's also why he found himself standing in the middle of the movie store, holding a stack of films that nearly reached his chin. Belle had picked a variety of different movies, everything from old classics to crappy horror flicks to foreign documentaries. He would do anything to see her smile, so he didn't have the heart to tell her there was a rental limit. That could easily be fixed with his influence.

"So, it's like a picture that moves. And sometimes it can look like a painting that moves. And the people on screen act out a story. It's like a book that you watch," Rumplestiltskin said.

She seemed to be catching on as she nodded, adding a few more movies to the stack.

Belle popped open a DVD case and pulled out the movie, asking, "But how do they fit that on this little disc?"

"I don't really know, sweetheart. I'm sure there are plenty of books on the subject," he replied. Belle lit up at that; Rumplestiltskin knew he wasn't going to be seeing much of her tomorrow.

"Hang on," Belle muttered, flipping a movie over to glance at the back. "This looks kind of familiar."

She angled the case up so Rumplestiltskin could see the cover. He barely stifled a groan. He had heard of this film before and had avoided it like the plague. Just based on the cover, it was sure to be wildly inaccurate; he looked nothing like that!

"Well, that's supposed to bet our story," he choked out. "We are fictional in this land, and people like to watch our lives unfold on the big screen. Apparently, we," he said, pointing between the two of them, "are quite popular."

Belle giggled. "We have to watch this."

"We most certainly do not. I mean, look at that ugly thing."

"Well that's a little harsh, I think he's kind of cute," she said, running a finger over the drawing.

A pang of jealously rushed through Rumplestiltskin before he saw her wide grin. He blushed, realizing he had just become mad at a cartoon bear. Belle laughed as she picked up more animated movies, recognizing the names of her friends in _Mulan_ and _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Rumple threw _Pinocchio_ on top of the stack, taking note to explain just who the cricket was. He saw _Fantasia_ and nodded toward it, figuring Belle would enjoy the music. As she reached for the case, her hand hovered over a very different movie.

"No," Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but yell, nearly dropping the whole stack of movies. Belle jumped a bit at his outburst and quickly pulled her hand away from _Peter Pan_.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just really can't stand that movie," he stuttered out.

A smile came right back to her face. "No worries. Well, I think we have enough for one night."

"One night? Sweetheart, we'd be up 'til dawn."

"I don't have any plans tomorrow, do you?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Only to spend the day with you," he replied.

"Perfect," she squealed, grabbing her own stack of movies. She started for the door, a noticeable spring in her step. This was going to be a long night, one Rumplestiltskin begrudgingly knew he would savor every minute of.


End file.
